leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoaki Imakuni
Tomoaki Imakuni (Japanese: 今国智章 Imakuni Tomoaki), usually referred to as Imakuni? (イマクニ？ Imakuni?), is an eccentric Japanese musician who performed some of the music for the Pokémon anime. He also was heavily involved in promoting the and ended up being pictured or drawing art for several of the cards. He is also in the band Suzukisan. He played a small part in the designing of and its sequel. Imakuni? is also credited as the author of the Pokémon Tales picture book "Come Out, Squirtle!". In Pokémon Card GB Imakuni? appears as a special hidden opponent in . His event is activated by talking to people in the Water Club and then he will randomly begin to appear in the lounge sections of the various clubs. When he is in the room, unusual music will play. When the player talks to him, he will sing music from the Pokémon anime and then entice the player to dance, finally challenging the player to a card game. He uses the . When Imakuni? is defeated, he will reward the player with four booster packs, one from each expansion set. After being defeated three consecutive times, he will instead give the player the Trainer card. Imakuni? Deck |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Psychic}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Trainer}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Energy|Water}} |Energy|Psychic}} In Pokémon Card GB 2 In Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR!, he appears on both the main island as well as GR Island. His event is activated by talking to someone in the Water Club lounge, then he will randomly begin to appear in the lounge sections of the various clubs. He shows up either in a black costume at the main island in a black costume or in a red costume at the GR Island. Imakuni? uses 'Weird Deck' on the main island, and uses 'Strange Deck' on the GR Island. Weird Deck |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Psychic}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless}} |Trainer}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Common}} |Energy|Psychic|Common}} |Energy|Water|Common}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon}} Imakuni?'s 'Strange Deck' is similar to his 'Weird Deck'. However, his evolutions are replaced with Dark Pokemon and he uses more Rocket's Secret Machine Cards in his deck. This is to reflect Imakuni? wandering around on GR Island Strange Deck |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Colorless}} |Trainer}} |Trainer||Rare}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer||Uncommon}} |Trainer}} |Energy|Psychic|Common}} In the TCG Tomoaki Imakuni is a card illustrator. For a complete list of cards that Imakuni? illustrated, go here. Imakuni? has the following cards that relate to him. They are usually joke or prank cards not meant to actually be used in serious play: |type=Colorless|jpset=Challenge from the Darkness|jprarity=SuperRare}} |type=Colorless|jpset=T Promotional cards|jpnum=022/T}} |type=Colorless|jpset=T Promotional cards|jpnum=023/T}} |type=Colorless|jpset=T Promotional cards|jpnum=024/T}} |type=Trainer|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=|jpset=Extended Sheet 3}} |type=Pass Card|jpset=Extended Sheet 3}} |type=Trainer|jpset=Extended Sheet 3}} |type=|jpset=Extended Sheet 3}} |type=Trainer|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} |type=Trainer|jpset=P Promotional cards|jpnum=018/P}} |type=Supporter|jpset=EX Battle Boost|jpnum=096/093}} |type=Supporter|enset=Generations|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=63/83}} In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga, Imakuni? appears as an art student attending Celadon University in Challenge at Celadon University!. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Imakuni? makes two cameo appearances in the fourth volume of Pokémon Pocket Monsters. Trivia * Imakuni's favorite Pokémon is .https://twitter.com/imakuni/status/392410428308865025 References External links * * Imakuni?'s homepage * Imakuni?'s Twitter Imakuni? Category:Japanese musicians Category:TCG illustrators Category:Characters named after real people Category:Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All characters de:Tomoaki Imakuni fr:Tomoaki Imakuni it:Tomoaki Imakuni ja:イマクニ? zh:イマクニ？